


Whumpy Drabbles and Short Stories

by Idontknowhowtodoor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Whump, im gonna be honest i dont know how tag really, will add on as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowhowtodoor/pseuds/Idontknowhowtodoor
Summary: just a collection of finished and unfinished whump drabbles
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Whumpy Drabbles and Short Stories

A punch came flying into the male’s face, solid and unyielding against his cheek. Another fist flew brutally into his stomach next. He coughed and wheezed, unable to catch his breath from the two punches.

He’d been here for too long, already losing his mind. He looked up at the person abusing him. It was familiar. Memories came rushing back faster than he wanted them to, blinding him to what was happening to his body for a brief moment. 

Water came next, waking him to the next part. The abuser stepped away quickly, demeanor changing in an instant as they rushed back to the wall opposite him. A third person was leaning against the wall, the faintest glint of a smirk on their face. 

The third stepped forward, grinning now as the shorter, shyer one clung to his jacket. “Now now, little one, don’t break him too badly, I need him alive for now.” the man laughed. “Welcome to your personal heaven and hell wrapped up in one. Of course, with me here, it’ll always be your worst nightmare.”

The man ran his fingers through the smaller’s hair, gently detangling it. “I forgot my manners, I’m [Whumper].” he bent himself lower, inspecting the smaller person’s face, their eyes glazed over. “It took quite the effort to erase this one’s memories. They held onto you for a long time. It was lovely turning your friend’s memories into hatred. They remember you, of course, but they see you as a monster.” 

The smaller one clung tighter to [Whumper], their blank face turned towards the chained male. Recognition was vaguely there in their eyes, a sneer forming as hatred bubbled up. [Whumper] tsked, gently turning them away from the boy. 

“They truly do hate you now. I couldn’t be happier with how this shell turned out.” He pulled the younger to him, a possessive hug as the smaller person eagerly returned it. “I look forward to seeing what they’ll do to you.”


End file.
